History of Storm
Ororo was used by the Shadow King several times as a child until being saved by Charles Xavier. At some point, Ororo joined the X-Men. She was with Charles when he started to have a telepathy headache. She quickly noticed, but before she could do anything there was an explosion. After the explosion, Wolverine held her as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Rejoining the X-Men She left the X-Men and returned to Africa. She continued her duties as the queen until the Shadow King possessed several of her people, all in an attempt to get to her. During one of her days ruling Africa, Storm talked with a citizen regarding it's well being. After the Shadow King possessed her, she believed Africa to have been having a fire. She used her powers to try and prevent the nonexistent fire, causing numerous amounts of property damage. She yelled out constantly there was a fire and that she was trying to save her people as they ran away from her. She was aided by the X-Men and was pushed out of the air by Wolverine. Wolverine told her she had to snap out of Shadow King's control. But, Storm couldn't hear him, as she was too horrified within her own mind to even hear the words of her former fellow X-Men. While under the control of the Shadow King, Storm's body was used in an attempt to exchange host with Wolverine. Shadow King used her hands, as he controlled her, to touch Wolverine's face and cause himself to enter a new host. Her mind was entered by new X-Men member Emma Frost, who had a battle with the Shadow King. Emma's body was carried away by Wolverine as Storm's laid on the ground while Emma fought the Shadow King. After beating the Shadow King, Storm was able to reunite with her people. She went back to the Xavier Mansion and found Charles Xavier in a state of comatose. She was told by Wolverine of his current condition and told him that she would rejoin the X-Men, as she considered them his family. She lastly promised that, when Xavier woke up he would wake up to a better future as Wolverine gave her a reassuring hug. Nitro Shortly after rejoining the team, she was called in by Wolverine. Storm asked Wolverine what the emergency was. Storm was told of a mutant named Nitro, who's powers could have the capability to wipe out every single mutant on the planet. She went with the rest of the X-Men in the X-Jet to save Nitro from the Brotherhood of Mutants. She landed on the ground and was hit by a block of ice Avalanche had made move. She then flew and bumped into a larger block of ice before falling unconscious. She got back up a short time later and found Beast injured from preventing another piece from hitting her. Now angry that her teammate had been hurt, Storm shocked Blob with lightning. She watched as he fell and was hit in the back by Quicksilver before he was frozen by Iceman. She got back up and was called on by Wolverine to use her powers to prevent Nitro from going off on any of the X-Men. She used her powers to create a tornado and lifted Nitro in the air with it. She was almost shot by Avalanche before he was told not to by Quicksilver. After Nitro was subdued, Storm went back on the X-Jet with the other X-Men and returned to the mansion. The Shapeshifter Storm's time after leaving Nitro to the MRD was often put into checking in on former members of the X-Men, particularly Nightcrawler. She and Beast contacted him and found out he had chosen to take a visit to Genosha. Having previously been an adversary of Magneto, she told Nightcrawler she did not rest well with him being there. She and Beast had to cut their conversation with Nightcrawler short as Shadowcat informed them that Wolverine was trying to kill Angel. She and Beast rushed to the scene, along with the other X-Men in the mansion. She watched as Wolverine claimed Angel to be a shapeshifter. She then witnessed Wolverine's allegations come true as the shapeshifter shape-shifted in Storm. Storm briefly fought herself before being kicked by the shapeshifter. She fell next to Wolverine and was told by him to check around the mansion, in order to ensure that the shapeshifter did not do any damage or harm anything. It is presumed that she followed Wolverine's orders. Though not known at the time, the shapeshifter was in actuality Mystique. Cyclop's passion for Jean Storm's teammate Cyclops had felt a high amount of agony, despair and overall sadness since Jean Grey had disappeared. Storm and the other X-Men watched as Cyclops came back with former X-Men villain Harpoon and believed him to be responsible or in cahoots of the people responsible for Jean's disappearance. She watched as Beast explained Mister Sinister's passion for creating the ultimate mutant. Storm herself told Emma Frost of Mister Sinister's previous interest in Jean Grey. Her teammate Cyclops went alone to find Jean, ending up in a confrontation with Mister Sinister. It is unknown how Storm and her fellow X-Men found Cyclops, though one could speculate Emma Frost simply told them his location. Regardless, Storm and the other X-Men shattered Mister Sinister's glass roof and Storm winded herself using several currents. She fought Multiple Man and his several copies. While fighting them, she used her powers to wind three copies in the air and in a loop until they fell. She next used electricity to zap the ground close to a few of them. Soon after, she zapped both of the two copies holding on to Cyclops, in an attempt to free him. She lowered herself to the ground and looked at Cyclops until he ran off to fight several of the Multiple Man copies. She called for him by his real name and told him to wait. After the battle was resolved, she and the other X-Men went to check on Cyclops, who was repeatedly pummeled by several of the Multiple Man copies. She and the others brought Scott home after he fainted due to his injuries. She called his name as he awoken. She got on his bed and asked him how he was feeling. After Scott was surprised to see the X-Men come to his aid after his angered and frustrated attitude, Storm reminded him that he would have done the same for any of the X-Men. The Brotherhood's Plan Storm was in the Xavier Mansion when Wolverine explained his strategy to defeat the Brotherhood and watched as Quicksilver took out Emma Frost by smashing her head into a pole in the mansion. While there, the Brotherhood used Blob to plow several stacks of dirt inside the house. She was about to be hit by the dirt, before being saved by Beast, who used himself as a shield for her. She was still caught, however, alongside her fellow X-Men in the dirt. While the entirety of the Brotherhood arrived in the mansion, Storm was inside of a broken piano. Upon seeing the Brotherhood, she quickly used her powers to cast a storm around Avalanche. Shortly after doing so, Storm was shot at several times by Domino. Luckily, she used her powers to create a tornado-like shield around herself, preventing the bullets from Domino's gun from hurting her. After defeating the Brotherhood of Mutants, Storm and the other X-Men watched televised reports of the Brotherhood's attacks. She also watched her teammates discuss Magneto's motive for the attacks and their theory of him trying to create a war. Storm reminded the X-Men of Xavier's presence in the future and how thanks to him, the X-Men already knew what kind of ending the war would have. Helping Nightcrawler Storm's former teammate and long time ally Nightcrawler had made became subject to chase from several adversaries alongside Scarlet Witch. Though Storm did not play a significant role in his rescue, along with the other X-Men, she did try to track him. With the help of Emma Frost, she was able to deduce that Wolverine's sudden disappearance had been in large part due to his kidnapping and being forced against his own will to chase the two. Storm continuously encouraged Emma to continue to search for their leader. Fighting the Sentinels Storm was prepared to fight off several Sentinels with the X-Men. Before going, she and the rest of the team watched as Shadowcat complained about having to be left behind. While in battle, Angel and Emma Frost were taken down. Storm charged a Sentinel by herself and shocked it in the face with a bolt of electricity before Cyclops finished it off with an optic blast. She started to create a gust of wind before being shot in the back unexpectedly by a Sentinel. She fell from the sky and was caught by Iceman. Iceman was soon taken out after Storm, who fell to the ground as she would have originally. Storm was about to be terminated by a Sentinel before being saved by Quicksilver. Later, Storm arrived at the mansion and soon would realize she walked herself into another rant from Shadowcat. She smiled about it, alongside the rest of her teammates. Losing a Teammate and Friend Storm waited in the air for Angel. She was sneaked up on by him. She greeted him and tried to tell him that the X-Men were worried about him before he shushed her in mid sentence. The two flied together. Storm got next to Angel and the two air dived before Angel landed to talk to Beast and Wolverine. Storm was at the mansion when Angel arrived after leaving from a hospital that had been tending to his injuries since he had fell during an attempt to escape the MRD. Storm assured him that the X-Men would take care of him before Angel revealed his conversation with Mister Sinister. After Angel left, was transformed in Archangel and tried to kill his father, Storm arrived shortly after Wolverine had to stop Archangel. While in the X-Jet, Storm told Wolverine that she should go in and that Warren would listen to her before being told by Wolverine that due to what affects Mister Sinister had over him, he would most likely not listen to her. She tried to get Archangel to come to his senses. After he started to, the diamond on his forehead glowed and caused him to revert back to his frustrated state and ignore Storm. She was forced to shock him with a large bolt of lightning and watch as he was rendered unconscious. After his father claimed to be innocent of the accusations of being the cause of Angel's problem, Storm turned her eyes from her former comrade's comatose body and told his father that she and Wolverine did not believe him anymore than Angel did. She turned back around to look at him and realized he was gone. She cried after arriving back at the mansion. She was promised to by Wolverine that the team would eventually get Archangel out of Mister Sinister's control. Other Activities After losing Angel, Storm's significance diminished. However, there were still a few times she had an active role. She and the other X-Men were relieved to see Jean alive after their long searches for her. However, she and the other X-Men were knocked out shortly before being able to all reintroduce themselves to Jean, who was taken from the mansion by Emma Frost and the Inner Circle. She went outside of the mansion and looked in the air for Jean after Wolverine claimed she was taken by air. She got in the Blackbird with the other X-Men and watched Wolverine give out instructions on their mission. She was later shot down, along with all the other X-Men in the Blackbird by a multitude of Sentinels. She and the others managed to get out of the recked Blackbird. She piloted a plane with Rogue and Iceman. She presumably fought alongside Iceman and Rogue, though was not seen doing so. She was later seen on the ground in a comatose state lying next to Iceman. After Emma Frost sacrificed herself to destroy the Phoenix, Storm went with the other X-Men to see Xavier, who told them the future had been averted and was replaced with the Age of Apocalypse. Category:Character histories